Tonight
by Rebirth
Summary: Oneshot. The hair combing scene in the snowy city of Meirchio. Velvet x Laphicet


A warm, comforting fire crackled merrily in the fireplace of Velvet and Laphicet's room.

"What a nice bath…" sighed Velvet contently as she padded her way out from the bath and into the room. She stopped when she heard Laphicet making his own way inside, finished with his own soak.

"How was the men's side?" she asked him, smiling.

A blushing Laphicet, who had suddenly recognized that Velvet was wearing only a simple gown after her bath, barely managed to stammer out "Uh! N-Not bad…I feel warmer now…"

 _Not just from the bath though_ , he thought, still blushing. Suddenly, he was aware that Velvet's face was very close to his own, leaning close to inspect him with her hands on her hips.

"Hm? Your face is all red. In there too long?" asked Velvet, with motherly concern.

With a small cry, Laphicet jumped up straight suddenly, face blushing even harder to a dark beet red.

"No! Um…I feel fine" he insisted, resolutely staring down at his hands, wringing them this way and that, unable to meet Velvet's gaze.

Grunting in amusement, Velvet straightened up again. She had an idea of what was going on, she wasn't dumb.

 _Guess I should have put on more than just a gown_ , she thought, amused. Laphicet's crush had felt awkward at first, now she just thought it was cute. She did, however, wish he had better taste.

 _A monster like me shouldn't be anyone's first crush,_ she thought sorrowfully. Quickly pushing that thought aside, she smiled at Laphicet and handed out her precious comb towards him, causing him to let out a tiny gasp.

"You mind? Help me comb my hair", said Velvet, smiling gently.

An astonished Laphicet looked at her. "Can I?" he asked, reverently.

Velvet gave him a reassuring look. "Yes, please"

* * *

Hands folded into her lap, Velvet sat with closed eyes on a red cushioned bench in the room, Laphicet standing behind her and gently combing her luxurious black hair. A small smile of contentment rested on her lips. The comb running through her hair was a pleasant feeling, all the more because it was wielded by the small hands of Laphicet. Her adorable little malak.

With him, Velvet felt like she could relax the walls she had built around her. He, who reminded her so much of her lost little brother, and who had wormed his way into her blackened heart. She felt responsible for and loved Laphicet like a little brother.

A small gasp from Laphicet escaped his mouth, and Velvet felt the aura of malevolence leaking out of her. Reminding her of her fate.

"Be careful okay? I can't contain it" she warned softly. Her face changed to a more somber expression, a change that Laphicet didn't miss. The kind hearted boy mustered the will to try and cheer her up.

"You know something Velvet? Your hair is really beautiful…" he said kindly, while running the comb through her mane more carefully. _It's amazing…_ he thought to himself.

Velvet shifted a bit in surprise, recognizing his attempt to cheer her up and change the subject at the same time. _Oh Phi_ , she thought to herself sadly, _you may look young, but there's a maturity in you that surprises me sometimes…_ A small smile came upon her lips.

Laphicet spoke again, hesitantly. "You know…that power that I have…if I could master the Silver Flame…I might…be able to turn you back into a human." A tiny note of hope was in his voice.

Velvet looked up, eyes in thought. "A human…hmm?" Her voice grew wistful. "If we ever had a chance to start over, I'd love to cook for you everyday. My quiches are much better than anything they sell in the stores."

An enthusiastic Laphicet replied, "Okay, then I'll fetch the water and chop the firewood!"

At this, Velvet laughed in merriment. "All by yourself?"

"Of course! I'm gonna get a lot taller soon! And I'm gonna get stronger, too!"

Velvet sighed. "Yes, you will. I know you will"

"Great! Then I'll start looking for a way to mast-"

"No!" Velvet said harshly. Laphicet flinched back from combing her hair in surprise.

Velvet's emotional walls lowered. In sorrow, she muttered "It's too late. I've made too many sacrifices. Too many to ever come back from. I can't."

"But Velvet…" a deflated Laphicet trailed

"Even worse, I haven't stopped. I'm willing to sacrifice others to keep going forward. If we kill Innominat, what will happen to the therions who are part of him? Will they return to normal?"

"Well…"

"It's likely that they'll all die. I know it." Laphicet's eyes were staring into hers, shining with caring. _And you too, Phi…_ "I dug my own grave. But what about Kamoana and Medissa? More importantly, what about you, Phi? You are connected to him. I know I might die if I go through with this. But still, I HAVE to do it. Even if it means I have to sacrifice everyone that I know…even you who saved me."

Velvet's body began to shake with grief. "The Lord of Calamity isn't a demon lord…She's just a…selfish, horrible girl…" Malevolence continued to leak from her. The weight of all the horrible things she'd done, the weight that she had held at bay in order to be strong and focus on her mission, began to crush her through her weakened psyche. The deaths of Teresa and Oscar…the burning of towns…the blood on her hands from this whole damn mission of vengeance. Worst of all, the pain of having her own brother as an enemy now. Velvet's body shuddered harder with suffering.

"I have something to confess" Laphicet's voice said, ringing out from her back. "I…I don't like being called Phi! I really don't!" Velvet blinked. Continuing on, Laphicet explained, "I think that name is too childish." He smiled.

The aura of malevolence around Velvet faded.

"…Laphi said the same thing to me…"

"I'm sure that he did! Velvet, you really don't understand boys at all." Laphicet said this to Velvet gently and with a smile, but inside he was hurting. He felt so close to Velvet that if he knew she was hurting…he would hurt too. And so he tried to distract her from her sorrow with a humor.

"Yeah…you're right. I'm sorry" said Velvet, hunching up and looking down at the floor with a frown. Laphicet desperately wanted to make her feel better. Finishing with his combing of her hair, Laphicet walked over to stand in front of her and held out the comb towards Velvet.

"It's okay" he said, love and understanding in his voice. Velvet looked up at Laphicet and met his gaze. Warmth radiated from his smiling face. "I forgive you."

Straightening in surprise, Velvet's eyes suddenly started glimmering with tears. Small sobs escaped from her mouth and she looked down at the floor and to the side in embarrassment. Taking the comb from Laphicet's hand, she held it reverently to her chest, and continued to whimper quietly. Not from grief and sorrow, however, but in happiness. Like the time from inside Innominat, Laphicet had once again saved her. She felt her despair melting away, and a sudden, overwhelming love for the little malak standing in front of her. A certain, specific wall that had always been between the two of them crashed down.

"Thank you…Laphicet"

Velvet held out her arms, and Laphicet, on the verge of tears himself, walked forward and embraced her in a tight, fierce hug. After a moment, Velvet pulled away slightly. She glanced outside the windows of the room and noticed the beautiful green aurora lights pulsing in the night sky. Laphicet gazed into her eyes, and smiled at the happiness he saw inside.

"Phi…tonight…I'm tired of being the Lord of Calamity."

Laphicet looked at her curiously. To his utter amazement, he watched as Velvet reached around and smoothly pulled off her gown

"V-V-Velvet! W..What are you doing!" he squeaked out, the blood rushing to his face harder than he could ever remember, and somewhere else besides

With a smile, a Velvet at peace with herself reached over with one hand and cupped Laphicet's blushing cheek. Touching her forehead to his, Velvet gazed down at the floor.

"Phi…without you I wouldn't be alive. Not only have you saved my life in battle…but you've saved my soul as well. I love you, Phi. I've been the Lord of Calamity this whole adventure. Tonight…with you…I want to feel like just a normal girl again."

Something awoke inside the young malak. The most secret desires he had hidden to the corners of his mind were coming true! He suddenly felt an intense desire to make Velvet belong to him, but he didn't know exactly what that meant, however. Eizen and Rokurou had had many discussions about girls with him before, but had only talked once before about what one exactly _did_ with a girl before a scandalized Eleanor had shooed them off in a flustered rage. In absence of experience, an almost feral instinct took over.

Manfully lifting Velvet's chin with one hand and meeting her gaze, he closed his eyes and leaned forward to kiss her.

And promptly felt the clack of teeth upon teeth. With shocked yelps, Velvet and Laphicet both swiftly jerked back as if shocked with lightning.

Bursting into laughter, Velvet's face muscles ached with how hard she was grinning, and her stomach as well from the laughter. For his part, a mortified and hard blushing Laphicet stared hard at the ground as if trying to drill a hole in it from his gaze alone, and stammered out apologies.

Regaining control of herself, Velvet gazed at the embarrassed young malak with a soft smile. Reaching over with her hands and turning his head to face her, she cupped his cheeks and whispered to him

"Here, like this", and kissed him firmly on the lips

Laphicet was in heaven. He was kissing Velvet, the one girl in the world he couldn't bear to be without. Instinctively, one arm wrapped around her waist sitting on the cushioned bench and the other hand snaked around the back of her head and worked its way gently through the hair he had just combed. Velvet let out a soft moan. They kissed for what seemed like forever, Velvet leading the way, working her mouth against his. Famously a fast learner, Laphicet began to grow more confident with his mouth, fighting for dominance and capturing her lips with his. Surprised, Velvet thought to herself,

 _He's good at this._

Finally pulling away from each other, they both gasped for breath. Flushed and out of breath, Laphicet stared at Velvet's naked body for the first time. Admiring her naked, pearly white skin, he turned his gaze hungrily at her beautiful breasts, heaving with her fast breath. The shape and swell of her chest excited him in ways he had never felt before. The small pink nipples on each one beckoned to him, promising sweetness unmatched. His eyes moved down her body further, adoring the curve of Velvet's hips, and being drawn inexorably towards the small, trimmed thatch of hair between her pale thighs. His breath caught in his throat.

Velvet shivered slightly in excitement at the wanton desire for her that was plainly visible on Laphicet's face as he gazed at her naked and exposed body. It had been a long, long time since anyone had looked at her like that. It felt damn good to experience it again, to feel like a desirable girl again. Velvet moved her gaze down towards Laphicet's cock, poking a tent through his own small gown. She felt herself growing wet under his scrutiny.

Suddenly, Velvet felt Laphicet's hungry lips upon hers again, and let a cute moan escape her. Laphicet had grown competent at kissing very quickly, and she felt herself melting into his kiss. Then she felt his mouth pull away, and move lower.

Velvet gasped much louder this time as she felt his lips on her neck, near her jaw. Excitement rolled through her as she felt Laphicet kissing at the sensitive spot, and changing to kiss near her collarbone as well. She felt his hands on her breasts, massaging and groping, fingers toying with her nipples.

"How are you so good at this?" Velvet gasped out, with a moan of pleasure

With his hot breath teasing her pale skin, Laphicet looked up.

"You know how curious I am Velvet. I'm going to explore your whole body!" he said innocently. Velvet's eyes widened.

Laphicet's mouth trailed ever lower, kissing her chest, and after a moment she felt him capture one of her nipples inside. His tongue flicked this way and that, playing with her, teasing her, while one of his hands played with her other breast. Moans of pleasure escaped her throat with regularity now, and she stroked Laphicet's head with a hand. Looking down at him, suckling at her breasts, she experienced a feeling of motherly pride. He was like a baby nursing at her chest. The feeling soon passed when, letting out a squeak, she felt one of Laphicet's fingers exploring inside her wetness. Still sucking at her breast, Laphicet's head pulled away and looked up at her with a mischievous smirk.

"Did that feel good Velvet? I've never heard you make a sound like that before."

"Phi you evil little malak…warn a girl next time you start exploring…." Velvet gasped out breathlessly

Giggling innocently, Laphicet returned to his task. Velvet looked at him with a small smile, love in her eyes. Laphicet soon granted her breasts some mercy and moved his head down to grant her wet sex his full attention. Having explored her breasts with his mouth before, he endeavored to give similar attention to her crotch. His first attempts were clumsy and fumbling, but with encouraging gasps and moans from Velvet, he soon discovered the one spot there that felt really good for her.

Laphicet was a boy with a mission. A savage, animalistic instinct had fully taken over his body and he was fully committed to making his Velvet feel good. Working on her most pleasurable spot with his mouth, his fingers worked in and out of her soaking wetness. He could tell by the swiftness and volume of her moans that Velvet was in ecstasy, and felt proud and even more excited at the same time. A faint feeling of pleasure was pulsing on his erect hardness as he worked at Velvet's pleasure with his mouth and hands. The rhythm of Velvet's cries seemed to be speeding up even more, as if it were building up towards someth-

"Oh god, Phi, oh GOD PHI I'M GOING TO-"

An intense cry of pleasure exploded out from Velvet's throat, her climax rolling waves and waves of pleasure through her shuddering, naked body.

"Velvet! Are you ok?" came Laphicet's concerned voice, worriedly looking at her face from between her pale thighs.

Meeting his gaze while breathlessly catching her breath, she gave him a radiant smile.

"Oh Phi…I've never felt better" she said. Lying on her back upon the cushioned bench, Velvet sat up and propped herself up with her arms. Having achieved climax, her lust had only grown. Velvet wanted more. Pulling Laphicet up to a standing position next to her, she reached under his gown and gently caressed his hard cock.

"Have you figured out what to do with this yet?" she asked coyly

With a boyish smirk, Laphicet replied, "You know I'm smart…it was easy enough to figure out!"

Leaning forward, so that her mouth was next to Laphicet's ear, Velvet whispered

"Take me…"

She gave his cock a small stroke with her hand for good measure.

Laphicet's lust grew to new extremes. Fully taken over by a feral lust, a fierceness shown in his eyes. Velvet belonged to him, and he would claim her tonight.

Noticing the change in his eyes, Velvet grew almost fearful.

"No" said Laphicet, in a harsher, huskier voice. "Not here"

And with a suddenness that surprised her, Laphicet moved his arms under her legs and back and picked her up to carry in front of him, his Arte enhancing his strength and manipulating the wind to lighten her weight. Floating over to the bed, he unceremoniously dumped her onto the sheets and then removed his own gown from his body. Then, pouncing upon Velvet's naked body, he moved between her legs and leaned over her while she lay there on her back, face to face.

Leaning down further, he kissed Velvet fiercely on the mouth, and she returned the kiss with just as much passion and urgency. Reaching with one hand, Velvet grasped the young malak's hard cock and guided it towards her entrance, slick with wet desire.

Slowly, Laphicet gently thrust himself inside Velvet, inch by inch. Capturing and stifling her moans of pleasure with his mouth, Laphicet kissed Velvet harder. Moving with the savage instinct of man, Laphicet slowly but unrelentingly thrust himself into Velvet over and over. He released his kiss to free his concentration to focus solely on fucking Velvet. Patiently, rhythmically, lovingly, he claimed Velvet as his own, joining Velvet's cries of pleasure as he fucked her with his own moans of ecstasy. Laphicet loved watching as Velvet's breasts bounced up and down with the rhythm of their joining, the sound of skin slapping against skin, and the feel of Velvet's wetness clamping down harder on his cock, wrapping around it with its slick walls. He felt something inside him coming soon, and sped up his thrusting.

"V-Velvet, I think….ahhh….I think something is going to come out soon…"

"P-Phi….oh god…..it's alright….let it…"

Lost in pleasure, Velvet pulled Laphicet's rapidly thrusting body closer to her own on top of her, and wrapped her legs around Laphicet's hips. She had never felt so good, so at peace, and so loved.

"V-VELVET…..!"

With a final shout of pleasure, Laphicet shuddered and emptied himself inside Velvet, instinctively thrusting as deep as he could reach with every shot of semen, even when the flow cut off. With one final thrust and an answering yelp of pleasure from Velvet, Laphicet fully collapsed on top of Velvet's naked body in a sweaty, breathless embrace. Legs still wrapped around his hips and arms around his back, Velvet finally let her legs relax and fall off his body onto the bed. With Laphicet still inside her, she embraced him tightly against her body in a protective hug and let out a content sigh of pleasure. Looking out the window of the room at the beautiful night sky, a beautiful smile lit Velvet's face. She might be a monster, the Lord of Calamity, and the source of chaos in this world, but not tonight. Tonight she was just a girl, with a boy, and she had never been more at peace.

* * *

Outside the door to their room, Eleanor stood with an impossibly red face, her blushing threatening to turn her head into a tomato. With a start, she sensed the approach of Magilou, Eizen, and Rokurou.

 _Oh no_ , she thought.

"Is Velvet in there?" demanded Magilou

Unable to think quickly on her feet, and a bad liar in any case, Eleanor just squawked out a barely understandable "NO" before rushing off.

"Guess we should check outside then" said a bewildered Rokurou, scratching his head and wandering off. Grunting in agreement, Eizen followed him out the door. Magilou followed them out, but turned to look back at Velvet's door.

"Laphicet, you dog…" she said, smirking, before heading out as well.

-Fin-


End file.
